Tears of Venus
by Yiku Mitsui Briefs Jaganshi
Summary: AU My first cowboybebop fic. Takes place ten years after the series ended. Rated for language and violence. Flames are welcome, I'll make s'mores for everyone!
1. It Starts

Yiku: This is a fanfic that I thought up awhile ago. I hope it works out that it'll be posted up on fanfiction.net, but I doubt it.  
  
Sheba: What's it gonna be about?  
  
Yiku: I'm going to attempt a Cowboy Bebop story, actually.  
  
Saya: Is it any good?  
  
Yiku: Hmm, I dunno. You'll have to read and find out.  
  
Disclaimers: I, uhh, forgot who actually owns Cowboy Bebop, but I know it's not me. Onward!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Space, 2081. Bounty hunter Spike Spiegel stood looking outside the Bebop window, staring out into literal space. He was a lonely man now. He had completed a huge battle with his nemesis, Vicious, about ten years ago. He had won the battle, but he felt like he had lost the war.  
  
Of course, Vicious was dead now. Spike had no real enemies now. He had no reason to die, but now no reason to live. He had lost the ultimate prize.  
  
Julia.  
  
The woman who was most of the reason Vicious and Spike hated each other. The woman was shot down by one of Vicious' men.  
  
But she hadn't gone down without a fight. Oh, no. Spike was really surprised at how determined she was to only die with retaliation.  
  
But, what surprised him the most was how he hadn't died. He could remember passing out, and then woke up on the Bebop, with Jet hovering over him. Jet told him that he almost didn't make it, because the sword had stabbed through a lot of important arteries. But, he survived anyway, and now hated every moment of his life.  
  
He didn't even understand why it was still eating at him. It had been all those years ago, yet it felt like it was just last week. Maybe he was still trying to accept the fact that he was all alone.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted when he heard from behind him the voice of Jet. "Hey, Spike. Dinner's ready."  
  
Ed, who happened to be in the same room, jumped up from her computer, and ran around the room, arms out like an airplane. "Yay! Food fun! Good food made by Jet person!" she shouted joyously.  
  
Jet carried the pot out into the main room, and set it down on the table. He lifted up the lid and started pouring out the noodle-like food into four bowls. He handed two bowls to Ed, who sat down with hers and set the other bowl in front of Ein. They both started slurping loudly, Ed shouting, "Hmm, good Spaghettio's!"  
  
Jet fixed Spike and himself a bowl, and looked up to see Spike still staring out the window. "Spike, sit down and eat, buddy. We've got spaghetti tonight. Hurry, before it gets cold", he told his partner.  
  
Spike took a deep breath, turned from the window, and walked over to the couch. He picked up his bowl, and sat down.  
  
Maybe he was wrong. Maybe he did have something to live for.  
  
Spike took his chopsticks and dug in. He rarely ate spaghetti, but that was because it wasn't usually a dinner option.  
  
The doors suddenly opened as Faye walked in. She didn't look very happy. Spike snickered at her expression. "Heh, what's wrong with you? Your horses lose or something?"  
  
Faye glared at him. "I bet on 6-7. It was a close race, and my horses were in the lead. At the last turn, 7 passed 6, and that was the winning pair."  
  
She stomped off toward the direction of her room, scowling all the way. Jet called after her, "Hey! Don't you want any spaghetti?"  
  
Faye walked back out and looked at Jet. "Spaghetti?"  
  
"Don't tell me you've never heard of spaghetti. You lived during that time, you should know", Spike said.  
  
"Of course I know what it is! I haven't had it in a really long time!"  
  
Faye walked back over to the table, and fixed herself a bowl. She took it back to her room without saying anything more.  
  
Ed surprised them all when she suddenly shouted excitedly, "Bounty head! Bounty head!"  
  
Jet and Spike almost choked on their dinner, and looked over at Ed's computer. Jet looked at the bounty. "Hmm, 8 thousand woolongs, huh?"  
  
"That's a hefty bounty on someone so puny", Spike said aloud.  
  
Jet looked at him. "So, you wanna take it?"  
  
"All right, I guess it'll be fun."  
  
"Yeah, we need the money. What's he wanted for again?" Jet asked.  
  
"Bounty-person not a boy. Bounty-person a girl, and she's 14 years old!" Ed said.  
  
"Oh, uhh, okay", Jet said uneasily.  
  
Faye walked back out and looked at the profile. "8 thousand woolongs? On this puny kid? For what?" she asked.  
  
"Pick-pocketing? Pick-pocketing what?" Spike asked.  
  
Jet pointed to the screen. "She's on Venus. Let's go."  
  
They all nodded and Jet went to the control deck to direct the ship towards Venus.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
Two guards ran after a thief, probably the same one as it always was. This was going to have to stop soon, as the two guards were running out of energy.  
  
What the hell is up with this kid? She never runs out of energy! It's impossible to catch her!  
  
The girl seemed to be leading them somewhere. The two guards, when they stopped, realized that she had led them into an alley. She stood before them, looking at them, the wallet in her hand.  
  
Both of the guards held up their guns, threateningly. The first guard tried to reason with the thief. "Come on now. Give it back, and you won't get punished."  
  
The girl scoffed. "So, killing me would be my other option then? You actually think that it's a punishment for me? Death? Actually, I can't wait to die."  
  
"No use bluffing, kid", the second guard said. "If you wanted to die, then you would have killed yourself a long time ago."  
  
"Wrong. If I commit suicide, then I have no honor."  
  
"Oh, so you think stealing is honorable?"  
  
"If you wanted to kill me, wouldn't you have pulled the trigger already?" the girl pointed out.  
  
"Just hand over the wallet, kid. We'll forget this ever happened if you do."  
  
The girl then put on a smirk. "Go ahead. Shoot me."  
  
"Alright! I'll gladly put you out of your misery!" The guard announced, as he pulled the trigger.  
  
But he was too late. The girl flipped over him, slapped the gun out of his hand, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. She looped her other arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock. "You shoot too slow, Tex", she said in his ear. "Too bad."  
  
She pulled her arm out from around his neck, and punched him in the back of the neck, knocking him out cold.  
  
The other guard then pulled out his gun. The girl slid on the pavement, grabbed the first guard's gun, and pointed it at the guard.  
  
The two stood, staring at each other for about two minutes. The girl then ran at him, grabbed the wrist with the gun, and took the gun out of his grasp. She backed up, holding both guns in each hand.  
  
The guard held up his hands, but then chuckled. "Oh, and what do you plan to do now, little girl? Shoot me? You probably don't even know how to fire a gun", he claimed.  
  
The girl, in response, cocked both guns, and pulled the trigger on the one in her right hand. The guard stood still, and then realized she hadn't shot him. He looked at the trashcan beside him, and saw where the bullet had hit it. He looked back at the girl, shocked to know that she could indeed fire a gun. He held his hands up again.  
  
"The next one's through your head if you don't let me free. And take your little friend with you", she said pointing at the guard knocked out on the ground.  
  
The guard nodded silently, and slowly walked over to his friend, picking him up. "Hurry up!" the girl barked.  
  
The guard, scared, ran out of the alley, and turned the corner, leaving the girl alone.  
  
The girl sighed, put the safety on the gun, and put it on her belt. She walked over and picked up the wallet. She opened it up, and counted the money.  
  
Hmm, fifty woolongs. Bahh, this sucks. Is everyone poor these days or something? Ah well, it's better than nothing.  
  
She stood to her full height, shoved the wallet in her pocket, and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She put them on and walked out of the alley as casually as she could.  
  
She had walked about a mile when she was yanked into a dark alley and shoved against the wall. She was about to reach for her gun, but stopped herself when she heard, "Where's the money, Akiko?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at the man. "Money? What money?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Don't you play smart with me!" the man yelled as he punched her in the face.  
  
Akiko opened one of her eyes and looked up at the man defiantly. She figured that it was best to give up, and reached down to her pocket to grab the wallet. She threw it at him, and waited to be let go.  
  
The man let her go for a minute as he counted the money. Akiko tried to sneak away, but was grabbed by the back of her shirt, choking her. "Hold it there, missy", he said.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" she strained.  
  
The man held up the money to her face and said, "There's only fifty woolongs here. You were supposed to get at least fifty more."  
  
Akiko's eyes widened. "It was all I could get, I swear. And I would have gotten more if you hadn't grabbed me like that."  
  
The man moved his hand from her shirt to her neck and gripped it tightly. "That doesn't change a thing. You should've stolen more. Why didn't you?"  
  
The girl gasped for air and managed out, "I was sidetracked. And plus I figured since the bounty was initiated, I should keep a low profile."  
  
There was a silence, then, "Fine, but you have until sundown to get more then get your ass back to the headquarters!"  
  
He tightened his grip once more, then let go, and walked out of the alley, leaving Akiko alone.  
  
She glared at his retreating shadow, and stuck her middle finger up. She dusted herself off, and put the sunglasses back on her face. With that over with, she walked back out of the alley, and on her way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spike groaned in exasperation. He was hot, hungry, tired, and hopelessly misled. He couldn't get any information out of anyone, and in the off chance he would, he'd be led to a dead end. He greatly considered dropping it, thinking the bounty wasn't worth it, but had a feeling to stick with it. Plus, he was tired of eating the usual thing every night for dinner.  
  
He walked along the street, then remembered his radio. He figured that he should contact Jet, to see if he had anything. He stepped into an alley, and turned on the radio.  
  
"Hey Jet, you there?" he said into it.  
  
On the other line, he heard, "Spike, you got anything?"  
  
"If you're looking for the answer 'yes', you should ask if I'm lost. How about you?"  
  
"Nope, nothing here either. Ed tried to hack into all the orphanages on Venus, but we couldn't find any kid with the first name of Akiko."  
  
"Hmm, maybe she's living on the streets then", Spike suggested.  
  
"Yeah, you got your wallet with you?" Jet asked.  
  
Spike smiled. "Yeah, and if I see any wandering kids, I'll be sure to give you a ring."  
  
"Yeah alright", Spike heard, and he turned off the radio.  
  
He stepped out of the alleyway, and back onto the main streets.  
  
He might have walked about a half a mile, when someone ran into him from behind. Spike stumbled a little, and turned around to see what it was. He saw someone running away, clutching something. Spike smirked, as he noticed that his back pocket was empty.  
  
Gotcha.  
  
He followed the thief for a little while, until she led him to another alley. He stood at the opening, and stared at her back. She had stopped moving.  
  
Suddenly, both of them reached for their guns and pointed at each other. They stared each other down in silence, until Spike said, "You're name's Akiko. Am I right?"  
  
Akiko smiled. "You're a cowboy, I take it? Tell me, how much am I worth? All I know is that I'm wanted."  
  
"A sum of eight thousand woolongs", Spike answered, still holding his gun.  
  
Akiko seemed to think for a while. "Only eight thousand? God, I thought I was worth a lot more than that. That's a relief."  
  
"So, are you going to cooperate? Or do I have to drag to the police unconscious?" Spike asked.  
  
Akiko smirked. "Let's find out, shall we?"  
  
She shot her gun, planning on shooting him in the shoulder. But, Spike jumped into the air, and would have landed on here had she not moved in time. She ran at him, fist out and ready, but he side-stepped it. He attempted a drop-kick, but Akiko was smart, and jumped just in time.  
  
They threw punches and kicks at each other for awhile, seeming equally matched. Spike punched her in the stomach, as she kicked him in the same spot. Spike remained standing, but Akiko fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
Spike walked over and picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder. He fished around for his radio, but couldn't find it. But, he did find his wallet in the exact same place where he had put it before.  
  
He looked around on the ground and found his radio near where she had been standing. He walked over and picked it up. He blinked a few times, then called Jet.  
  
"Jet. I've got her. I'm bringing her home", he said.  
  
"You mean to the police?" Jet asked.  
  
Spike smiled and replied, "No, to the Bebop", and cut the radio off.  
  
~End Chapter one!!~ 


	2. With One

Yiku: Yo! Here's the second chapter to my Cowboy Bebop tale.  
  
Disclaimers: I'm not famous, Japanese or rich. Therefore, I don't own anything. Except Akiko. That character is mine. Onward!  
  
Chapter Two!  
  
Akiko woke up later that evening. Her head hurt as she opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed she was in a space ship. She blinked, and heard, "Ah, you're awake".  
  
She looked up, and saw the bounty hunter from earlier looming over her. She then noticed the bowl in his hand. She struggled to sit up, and took the bowl. She took the chopsticks and began eating.  
  
He sat down on a chair across the room, and looked at her. He asked suddenly, "Why'd you take my radio?"  
  
Akiko hadn't been expecting this question, and looked up at him, with a confused look on her face. "I'm sorry?"  
  
"Earlier today, you had the perfect opportunity to snatch my wallet. Instead, you took the radio. Why?"  
  
Akiko blinked and remembered. "I saw the radio, so I figured you were a bounty hunter. I figured, why take money, when I can take something more valuable, like a tool for relaying information?"  
  
Spike smiled. This girl could think. She was strong in the body and the mind. "That's smart thinking", he commented. "How did you come up with that?"  
  
Akiko shrugged. "I guess it's just a talent", she answered.  
  
"How'd you learn to fight?"  
  
"When you live on the streets, you have to learn to defend yourself somehow."  
  
"I see", Spike said.  
  
There was a period of silence. Then, "When are you going to take me to the police?" Akiko asked.  
  
"Do you want to go there?"  
  
"It'd be better than here", she remarked.  
  
"It's not good to hide from things, kid. You should know that."  
  
Akiko glanced at him, then down at the floor. "I'm not running from anything. I've never run from anything in my life."  
  
Spike sighed. "Why is it that all kids say that?"  
  
"I say it because it's true. Ask anyone on Venus. I've never backed down from anyone", Akiko boasted.  
  
"Then why are you still here?" Spike asked suddenly.  
  
There was another long silence. Akiko took a look around the place. Her eyes rested on some artillery. She smirked. "And what are you running from?"  
  
Spike looked at the artillery as well. "I took care of what I had to. I just haven't gotten around to putting all that stuff away yet", he replied casually.  
  
"Hmm", Akiko grumbled. She looked at him. "Tell me, what's your name?"  
  
Spike looked back at her. "It's Spike. Spike Spiegel."  
  
Akiko's eyes widened slightly. She looked up at him. "Spike Spiegel?" she repeated.  
  
Spike nodded slowly. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked.  
  
Akiko blinked at him. When he saw that she wasn't saying anything, Spike got up and started walking out of the room, saying, "Your room is just down the hall. After you're done-"  
  
"Julia", Akiko said simply.  
  
Spike stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at her. "What about Julia?" he asked.  
  
"I knew it. The name is familiar to you. Sit down, I have to tell you something."  
  
Spike sat down on his chair, now interested. Akiko sighed and began.  
  
"First of all, you remember those nights you spent with her right?"  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"Well, turns out that one time, when you left, Julia found out that she was pregnant."  
  
Spike gasped silently, and looked over at Akiko. His eyes bulged out as he asked, "Y-you, are m-my."  
  
Akiko nodded, looking at the floor.  
  
Spike went white. He really hadn't been expecting this. He took a moment to study her features.  
  
Her hair was short and blonde, her eyes a chocolate brown. Her skin was a dark tan color. She was short, but had long, thin legs. Spike also noticed that she had that sad look in her eyes. It reminded him of Julia. But, the most unmistakable thing about her was that she shared her mother's beauty.  
  
Akiko glanced up at Spike. "Julia thought that it was best to keep my existence secret. I suppose that she didn't want another clue for the syndicate to where she was. Shortly after I was born, she put me up for adoption. Again, for my safety. A family picked me up one day, and we traveled to Venus. Ironically enough, they were in some trouble with the Red Dragon syndicate as well.  
  
"When I was, I think, six years old, the house I was living in was vandalized, and my foster family dead. There was nowhere else for me to turn, so I took to the streets, and have lived there ever since."  
  
When she finished her story, Akiko sat upright, and looked at Spike. "And, that's it", she said simply.  
  
They sat in another period of silence, when Ed jumped up from behind Akiko, and shouted, "Wow! What a sad story!"  
  
Akiko fell over as Spike jumped in surprise. Akiko regained her composure and glared at Ed. "How long were you there?! How much did you hear?!"  
  
Ed just laughed evilly and sat back down in front of her computer. Spike chuckled lightly, and said, "Well, I guess you have to meet everyone else, so allow me to fetch them. Hey, Jet! Faye! Get in here!"  
  
Akiko blinked as a man came through one door, and a woman through another. They looked at Akiko, surprised to see her awake. They were even more surprised to see her still there. "Akiko, this is my uhh.friend Jet, and this is Faye, a woman who stays with us" Spike introduced.  
  
Akiko nodded to them and they nodded back. There was a small silence, and Jet pulled Spike to the side, saying, "We need to talk, now."  
  
The two men stood apart in the corridor, and Jet said, "You of all people should know we can't get personal with this one."  
  
Spike sighed. "Yeah, I know", he said, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
"Then start acting like you know!"  
  
"Hm? What are you talking about?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid, Spike! Faye and I heard the whole damn thing!"  
  
Spike stared at him, coldly. "You were listening in on it?"  
  
Jet groaned. "That's not the point! What the point is, is that she has a bounty on her head, and it's our job as bounty hunters to take her in and collect our money!"  
  
Jet spat to the side as he continued. "Besides, you were the one who said that bounty hunting has no real justice. It's just the money that matters."  
  
Spike took a drag of his cigarette, and walked back into the back of the ship toward the docking bay. Jet looked at him, confused, then demanded, "Hey! Where are you going?!"  
  
"I'll be back later. If Akiko wants to leave, let her", Spike said, not turning around.  
  
Jet ran after him. "I can't believe how stupid you're being Spike! Letting family get in the way of money!"  
  
Spike placed one foot on the ladder, sighed then turned around to face Jet. "Jet, ten minutes ago, I found out I've had a daughter for thirteen years. It also turns out that said daughter is the bounty we're after. Weren't you the one who said, all those years ago, that a human life isn't worth 8 thousand woolongs?! For once, I agree with you on something, and then you disagree with me again! Now it's about time that you practice what you preach, and let me do what I need to do!"  
  
And with that, Spike hopped into the Swordfish II, and took off somewhere into space.  
  
Jet groaned and rubbed his face. "It's not like we need something else to bug us."  
  
~End~  
  
Well, please review! I know the idea's a bit cliched, but come on work with me people!  
  
A super big thank you to Hikari88, the only one who reviewed! If I ever see you in real life, Hikari, I'd give you a lollie! So here's an imaginary one! ^^  
  
See ya!  
  
[Yiku] 


End file.
